ADMINISTRATIVE CORE Abstract The Administrative Core provides overall leadership and management support to the Center, supports the work of the cores, facilitates communication across cores and the broader CIRA community, conducts strategic planning to identify new scientific direction and stimulate interdisciplinary research collaborations, and monitors and evaluates the impact of the Center. The Core provides the fundamental infrastructure to facilitate the achievement of CIRA goals and coordinates and integrates the activities of all CIRA cores. Implementation Science (IS) will remain central to realizing CIRA's mission in the next five years and require a strong research support infrastructure and sustained investment in institutional and community partnerships. The Administrative Core will lead strategic planning with input from all constituencies to guide CIRA's transition to an IS focus while assuring continued alignment of the Center's priorities with the expertise and interests of our scientists and research partners. While supporting CIRA's regional efforts through the New England HIV Implementation Science Network, established in 2014 with the Providence/Brown Center for AIDS Research, the Core will continue to advance CIRA's mission at the national, and global levels. This includes coordinating CIRA's research agenda with other NIMH-funded P30 AIDS Research Centers (ARC) through monthly ARC teleconferences facilitated by CIRA that promote synergy across ARCs. An Implementation Science Steering Committee will be formed with accomplished IS and HIV researchers including the new deans of Yale School of Public Health and Yale School of Nursing, Drs. Sten Vermund, and Ann Kurth, both bringing extensive international HIV research experience. The Administrative Core will facilitate the IS Steering Committee as well as CIRA's other advisory bodies, the Executive Committee, External Advisory Board, and Community Advisory Board. Dissemination is another vital role of the Administrative Core. The Core develops and implements strategic communication approaches, using a wide range of social media and other information technology for all CIRA activities, emerging HIV information and dissemination of CIRA supported research to the scientific, policy and practice communities. The Administrative Core includes the Director and PI (Dr. Paul Cleary) who provides overall leadership; an Executive Director (Elaine O'Keefe) who provides administrative and financial leadership, and has responsibility for the implementation of strategic direction and Center-wide evaluation and Continuous Quality Improvement; an Assistant Director for Administration (Kathryn Young), responsible for the Center's administrative and fiscal affairs including management of daily operations; and an Assistant Director for Information and Research Technology (Pete Donohue), responsible for directing the Center's information- related activities including development, design, and maintenance of systems for managing databases and websites; and an Executive Administrative Assistant (Elizabeth Capello). The Administrative Core is led by the Senior Management Group (SMG), comprised of Dr. Cleary, Ms. O'Keefe and Ms. Young.